Space to Breathe
by Cyra Cole
Summary: A new girl causes a commotion in the WWF, full of plot twists. (Written 2000)
1. Part 1

Havyn looked at all the cars parked in the McMahons' driveway and along the street; they were all the same for the most part, nice and expensive. She had seen this enough growing up to know it was a World Wrestling Federation party. To have that many beautiful men in one house was a crime, and Havyn wanted a part of it. She did have permission of course she'd talked to Stephanie earlier. The two girls were close friends growing up and Vince and Linda adored Havyn, which was good because she wanted to go into the family business. 

She let herself into the McMahon household, scanning groups of people for Stephanie or Vince. She saw Vince talking to Brisco and Patterson and strode over to them. She cleared her throat and greeted him, "Hello, Vince. Have you thought about what we discussed last week?" 

"Yes, actually. I've seen you in action and there's no doubt in my mind about your abilities, and I also think it would be nice having you with us. Besides, Stephanie needs someone else to talk to other than Tori and Joanie." He stuck his hand out to shake. "Welcome aboard, Frances." 

Brisco nearly choked on his drink. "Frances? You're Raymond's girl?" 

She nodded. She'd almost forgotten that they hadn't seen her in years, not since her father retired. He worked for Titan once upon a time. "Yes, that'd be me, but I don't go by Frances anymore, it's a little embarrassing. The name's Havyn now, in and out of the ring," she replied. 

"Using your ring name, you sound like Luna. That's nice though, it suits you," said Patterson. "So you wrestle now? I never would've thought you'd be a wrestler." 

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, well, after high school I decided I didn't want to be fat anymore. Growing up and seeing all the beautiful people that were always coming and going from this place motivated me to look better. As for becoming a wrestler, I thought it was the best way to go about achieving my goal, it's fun, and it annoys my parents to no end." 

"How are they?" 

"Dad's great, he loves California, but Mom's a little scared of earthquakes, mudslides, fires and every other natural disaster that could possibly occur." She noticed Stephanie across the room and excused herself to go talk to her friend. "Stephie, guess what!" 

"Dad said yes." 

"How'd you know?" 

"He told me of course. The creative team already worked you into the plots, too." She grinned, looking around. "You want to meet the guys you'll be working with?" 

"Sure. It's always been a dream of mine to meet famous musclemen," she said, laughing. 

Stephanie led her over to the group of degenerates. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Havyn Edwards, she's one of the newest roster additions. Havyn, this is Paul, Sean, Monty and Brian, more commonly known as-" 

"DeGeneration X, my favorite WWF faction. Triple H, X-Pac, Bad Ass Billy Gunn and the Road Dogg Jesse James. I think you guys are great, and I've been told I'll be working with you." 

"Really?" Sean asked. "We're getting another rival?" 

"No, another member of DX," Stephanie explained. "With Monty out we're giving Brian a valet." 

"I get a girl? Hot diggity damn," he exclaimed. "That's something I like to hear. What do you say we get to know each other better?" He swung an arm around Havyn's shoulders. "First, tell me, do you like it doggy style?" 

Havyn moved his arm off of her. "I can tell you right now that I have so much class you wouldn't know what to do with me." 

"That's harsh," commented Paul. He paused and then sighed. "Watch out, stuck up punk alert," he mumbled, nodding to the Posse and Shane who were approaching. 

"Be nice," Havyn told him and greeted the Posse with hugs. She stopped and draped her arms around Rodney's neck, kissing him. "I missed you." 

"I missed you, too," he replied, smiling. "You're joining us on the road?" 

"Who told you?" She didn't need an answer and frowned at Shane. "Shaney, ruin my surprise why don't you." 

"Hey, I didn't tell him about the plot." He held up his arms in a surrendering motion. 

"Are you joining the Posse?" Rodney asked hopefully. 

"No, DeGeneration X." 

"But you're from the Mean Streets." 

"Pick the bone with Vince, not me." She turned back to the others, keeping an arm around Rodney. "I can't believe this. What if I forget my lines during my debut?" 

"Everyone's nervous their first time in front of the crowd," said Stephanie. "I thought I was going to die out there, but Shane and Dad helped me. When you go, you'll have all of us with you. Just don't worry until the night of the show. You have two weeks until then and you aren't even having a match yet." 

"I thought you were going to be a valet?" Paul asked, confused. 

"I'm no Chyna, but I can hold my own in the squared circle." Havyn grinned with confidence. "I'm starting as a valet and then moving on to compete in the women's division." 

"What a plan, I'm impressed," Sean remarked. 

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm going to keep mingling, but I'll see you all later." She gave a small wave as she walked away with Rodney, Joey Abs, and Pete Gas. 

"She's not a punk," Brian mumbled. 

Shane shook his head. "You're surprised why?" 

"She's hanging out with the Posse Punks. I mean, you're kinda all right, Mac." 

"Thanks. It's nice to know I'm approved of. She's only been with Rodney for a month or two and she grew up with Steph, not us." 

"Yeah, we weren't allowed to be members of the Posse being girls and all." Steph punched her brother in the arm. "She's changed a lot since high school, she's got an attitude so you all better watch out who you call names in front of her." 

"I hope she has enough attitude to be a degenerate," said Paul. 

"She'd better because she's going to be your little sister" 

***

The night was to go smoothly and for the most part it did. Havyn was given a sign that said, "The Real Game! HHH!" with an arrow that pointed at her when she held it up. Hunter and Stephanie booked their matches for the night and started to walk by her. That was her cue. She leaned over the barrier and held up her sign. "Hey, Hunter," she screamed at him, "you wanna play?" 

Hunter stopped in front of her section. "What'd you say?" 

"You heard me! Wanna play? You say you're The Game, but I don't think so!" The crowd around her was screaming in her favor and starting an asshole chant. She wished she could hear what J.R. and King were saying; she was sure it was good. Unfortunately their microphones weren't on for live events. Havyn and Hunter kept their senseless banter going for a few minutes before he pulled her over the barrier and dragged her up the ramp with him and Stephanie. The three entered the DeGeneration X dressing room and Hunter shoved Havyn onto the couch while a camera scanned over the young woman. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into two pigtail braids under a DX bucket hat and she wore blue jeans and a cropped black Triple H t-shirt. Sunglasses that hid her eyes were quickly pulled off. 

"Finally, it's about time I got here," she snapped at Hunter. "I see you every week being an ass and I'm here to show you how to really be bad." 

"Go home and stay out of this," he told her. 

"No way. You're in charge right?" 

"Yeah...so?" 

"So give me a contract because I want in that ring." 

"You're not wrestling, you'll get hurt." 

"Will not. I know what I'm doing. Look at me, does this look like the body of a wrestler or what?" She flexed and showed off some muscle. 

Sean and Jesse stared at her. "Stop looking at her!" Hunter roared. "And put some clothes on." He handed her his leather jacket. 

She slipped it on, pouting. "This from someone who runs around in leather briefs." 

"Excuse me," Stephanie interrupted, "but who the hell are you?" 

Havyn grinned devilishly. "My name is Havyn Helmsley, I'm Hunter's sister and I am sick and tired of being left at home!" Her voice got louder with each word. 

"You have a sister?" Sean chuckled. 

"Shut up. Look, Havyn, you can stick around as long as you don't get into any trouble. Understand me?" 

"You have no control over me, Big Brother. I'm sticking around all right, but I'll get into whatever I want." 

"For now you're with Jesse," he said sternly. "No arguments, but Jesse, man if you touch her I'm gonna kill you." 

"I'll take care of her." 

Hunter nodded and left with Stephanie. 

"Damn, how'd you get so hot related to him?" Sean exclaimed. 

"Simple," she replied. "I didn't inherit that giant beak of his. The three degenerates laughed as the camera cut away. 

***

"Baby, you did great," Rodney said, pulling Havyn into an embrace. "See, there's no need to be nervous." 

"Yeah, I feel a lot better about this. I still have another scene left though, Road Dogg has a match." 

He ran his hand up and down her back. "We going out to eat after?" 

"Not tonight. Steph and I are going to sit around and talk about all you wonderful boys." She gave him a quick kiss and pulled away, heading over to stand with Jesse and wait for their entrance. 

"Oh you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" 

Jesse strutted out into the arena with his usual water and microphone act. Havyn walked besides him, putting a little dance into her step. Jesse wasted no time adding her into his rhyme. He was now rolling with that 'Little H.' 

***

"You and Rodney, wow, I never would've thought." Stephanie sighed and flopped down onto one of the beds in their hotel room. She was glad Havyn was around, she was so sick of rooming with Tori. "Must've been tough with him on the road with us." 

"It wasn't that great, but he came home every week. I'm happy now, although... no, nevermind," she said, her voice trailing off. 

"No, what? Tell me, tell me!" 

"Well..." Havyn was interrupted by a knocking. She opened the door to see Shane standing there with a pizza. 

"I intercepted your dinner," he stated proudly. "You know the rules." 

"All right, come on in." The rules were simple, really. The McMahons had decided on them when they were younger in the case of a party of any sorts. If either sibling got to the party food first, they got to have some as well. "Stephie, your brother got the pizza before us." 

"Shane, take your food and go away," she whined. "We're gonna talk about guys, you can't be here for that." 

"Sure I can. You think I didn't hear you two giggling when you'd have sleepovers? I never repeated anything I heard." 

Havyn paused and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but no criticism from you, and this is only because you're Steph's brother." 

"That's fine with me." He grabbed a piece of pizza and started chowing down. "You have a lot of gossiping to do?" 

Stephanie nodded. "We haven't had a girls' night in awhile. Anyway, you interrupted Havyn. She was talking about Rodney." 

"Oooh," Shane said in his best girly voice. "Go ahead, spill it. What about the blonde?" 

"Nothing, just he's kinda touchy feely…you know?" 

"Well, I have noticed you during rehearsals and backstage. You're not rejecting his advances there, Franny," Shane replied. 

"Don't call me that. As for Rodney, with him it's like I'm making up for lost time. All through high school I was completely ignored. Now, I love the attention." 

"Both of you are typical women, all you want is to be the center of the world. I'm surprised you spend evenings like this." 

"We're still human. Besides, I thought I said no criticism from you, Shaney." Havyn threw a pillow at him. 

He threw it back. "Don't abuse me." 

"Oh yeah, that's a real hardcore match," Steph joked. "Shane, you're his best friend, he must tell you what he thinks." 

"Actually, he doesn't say all that much about it. He did mention he thinks you're moving too slow." He shrugged and finished his pizza. 

"Of course we're moving too slow!" she exclaimed in frustration. "This is my first relationship for god's sake." 

"Rodney's just used to getting what he wants," Shane said. 

"Ah, the typical male," commented Stephanie. 

Havyn only nodded and stood, pulling quarters from her jeans pocket. "I'm getting a soda, want one?" 

"No, I'm good," she replied. 

Shane followed Havyn out of the room after a few moments and saw Joey had cornered her at the soda machine. He didn't say anything until he saw the frustration in her eyes as she tried to move past Joey. He could tell she didn't want to deal with him. Shane walked past Joey and put an arm around Havyn's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go." He started to walk with her back down the hall. 

"Hey, I thought it was girls only?" Joey asked, confused at Shane's appearance. Havyn and Shane exchanged glances and kept walking. "I'm gonna tell Rodney I saw you together." 

"Go for it," Shane called over his shoulder. Havyn only laughed as they heard Joey stomp off back to his room. "I figured you needed some help so I'd give you a hand before I leave you alone." 

"I thought you wanted to stay?" 

"I just wanted some pizza. I don't need to hear what's going on, I'll ask if I want the dirt. Can I ask you something though?" 

"Shoot." 

"Do you...do you love Rodney?" The Heir Apparent rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he saw her turn red. What a stupid question to ask. 

"No, no I don't," she replied honestly. "I like him, but no, I don't love him. Love is more than what I have with him. Rodney's like a friend with benefits, we have similar interests to talk about and all, but I always need space from him. When I love someone, I won't feel like I have to push them away to breathe." 

"Wow, that was deep." Shane chuckled. "You just make sure Rod knows that, okay?" 

"Of course." 

"I'm gonna go back, I'll see you ladies at the arena tomorrow. Have fun." He mussed her hair. "Goodnight Franny." 

Havyn hit him lightly and leaned towards him to hug. "I hate that name and you know it. G'nite Shaney." 

"Yeah, I know." He pulled away from her and left down the hall in the same direction Joey had gone. 

***

Shane returned to his room to find Rodney watching television. He quickly put the remote control down and glared at his friend. "Joey said you were with Havyn," he stated coldly. 

"Yeah, so?" Shane shrugged. "She and Stephanie were having dinner and I was hungry, so I just went over there." 

"He said you were putting the moves on my girl." 

"Well, Joey was mistaken." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, I'm your friend, why would I do that?" 

"I don't know. I was just wondering." He paused. "You're right though, it was stupid of me to even think that. Sorry, Shane-o." He cracked a smile and gave Shane daps. 

***

"There, it's that one," Rodney said, pointing out the car window at the white house on the corner. Shane pulled into the driveway next to a silver SUV. Havyn had invited about half the superstar roster to a party at her place, which most were amazed to find out, was not in Greenwich. She'd left Greenwich when her parents had moved to California and she never really said why except living by the capital made it easier for her to get back and forth to her former job at Coach's in downtown Hartford and to Killer Kowalski's wrestling school every few weeks. It just worked better that way. 

As the Greenwich crew piled out of the car, Havyn came outside to greet them all. They followed her inside when two blurs of bright colored hair went flying past them. "Hey watch it!" Havyn yelled when Amy Dumas flew over the railing of the stairs and onto Matt Hardy. She glared at Jeff, who was preparing to jump. "You break it, you buy it," she warned him. He jumped anyway and the three continued their chase into the backyard. 

"Hyper enough?" Stephanie asked through laughter. "It could be worse...give them ten minutes and they'll be on the trampoline back there. Honestly, that girl was made for those boys." She paused and looked around. "I want you guys to meet some friends of mine." She led them to a group who were laughing about something. "Shane, Steph, Rodney, Pete, Joey, this is Stefan, Lara, Tony, Laura, and P.J. The guys play hockey for the Hartford Wolf*Pack." They all exchanged hellos and shook hands as Havyn smiled. "Oh, that reminds me, Peej, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure, no problem." The two excused themselves from the gathering and headed upstairs. Rodney eyed P.J. warily. He didn't like the looks of him. 

Shane elbowed him. "Hey man, don't worry about it." 

Rodney shrugged it off, but twenty minutes later when Havyn remerged to play her hostess role some more, he wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go. She had to pry him off so she could get to sleep. 

***

It took Havyn about a week and a half to drop Road Dogg and since then, she'd been valeting for numerous wrestlers at different times. She still joined Hunter, Stephanie, and Shane when they went to the ring to book matches. She'd take her usual position, sitting on top of a turnbuckle to face her brother in the ring and talked to whichever McMahon wasn't yelling at the crowd. It was generally Shane; he didn't get to complain like Stephanie did. She never said much to the crowd or to anyone outside of DX, and kept on portraying her innocent little sister act. Fans and superstars knew how that could end though, having seen the youngest McMahon do the same thing just months before. 

That night Havyn looked even more innocent than ever. She entered with the Mean Street Posse for Joey's match against Eddie Guerrero clad in khakis and a pastel pink sweater vest. Rodney had his arm around her waist as they walked down the ramp behind Joey and Pete Gas. They stood by the apron, cheering for Joey, but to no avail. Just when the Posse thought it couldn't get worse, Triple H stormed down to the ring and stared at his sister. He was not pleased and everyone knew it. 

Havyn previously had been given a mic pack to pick up the argument. "Hunter, what's up?" she asked. "I don't want you hanging out with these punks," he said and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go." 

"I can handle this myself thank you." She pulled her arm back and waited to see Joey get pinned by Eddie. She frowned and pulled the baby barrettes out of her hair, throwing them to the ground. She moved Rodney's arm from off of her in disgust. "Hunter's right, I need to be with winners." With that she turned and stormed off, leaving the Posse shocked. 

As soon as Havyn was behind the stage curtain she broke out in a grin and waited for Rodney to finish his exit. He didn't look as happy as he usually did. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is what happened out there. You left with every other wrestler before, but we get slapped around?" 

"Hon, calm down, it's a script. Vince told me not to tell you because he wanted you to really be shocked. You know there's no acting that can top reality in this business." 

"That's all it was…acting? Was it acting with Shane and P.J.? Is there anyone else I should know about?" 

Havyn stared at him in disbelief. "That's it! You know, Shane told me about how you got upset that I was talking to him, and about P.J. too. Rodney, P.J. and I are close and I just wanted to give him something to give to another friend of ours that lives in New York, it was nothing. I didn't think you'd have a problem with it, but I guess I was wrong." She paused and looked away from him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. You're too possessive, and I need space. Anyway, I don't even think I'm ready for a relationship now." She faced him again. "Can we still be friends?" 

"If you want." 

She hesitated for a moment, but then hugged him. "I do. Friendship is better than nothing, a lot better." She pulled away. "I have to go change for the Triple H match, see you later, and thanks for understanding." 

"No problem," he replied as she hurried off. Considering the fact that Havyn had never broken up with anyone before, she didn't do half bad. Rodney wasn't thrilled but he swore that Trish Stratus had been eyeing him earlier. 

* * *

Since Wrestlemania and Vince's huge heel turn, Havyn had been forced to stop playing dress-up and make believe. She never thought that Hunter would be able to make her do anything she didn't want to, but she didn't want to argue. Besides, Vince had taken a liking to her. There was still two weeks until Backlash and while the McMahon's and Hunter continued to beat on the Rock, Havyn helped Vince with his paperwork. She went wherever he went, which kept her backstage most of the time. Cameras showed clips of her running errands every now and then, or of silent conversations she had with the McMahon men, but nothing more. 

While ringside Havyn never interfered, even if she was told to do so. She refused to get involved whether it was with a steel chair or just distracting the referee like Stephanie. It wasn't fair to the Rock and she knew it, of course, she wasn't going to help him either, but after seeing him bleeding that way on Raw last week, she decided to stay neutral. The situation had gotten far too messy for her. 

Havyn watched the main event from a monitor behind the curtain and the cameras focused on her calm facial expressions for a moment. Then it happened. Shane climbed into the ring and harassed the Rock like he had been doing for a few weeks. Havyn knew how this went, it had happened so many times already, but not tonight. Cameras followed her as she ran past the curtains and down the ramp, sliding into the ring. Shane was lying on his back and the Rock was looking into the crowd, pulling his right elbow pad off. He was preparing for the People's Elbow. Havyn covered Shane with herself and looked up at the Rock. 

He stared down at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing?" he asked. Neither had a mic, so none of their conversation was being picked up. "The Rock wants to elbow this Jabroni." 

"Not tonight, Rocky. I'm not moving." 

"Then you'll get one, too, just like that tramp McMahon over there." He motioned to Stephanie who was on the apron. She scowled. 

"You wouldn't. I've never done anything to you and you know it. How many chances have I had to hit you with a chair or some other object to give my brother the advantage? I never did anything. Never. You owe me, Rock." 

"The Great One doesn't owe anyone anything." 

"Fine, then consider it a favor to the one good Helmsley." She held up her hand to shake. The Rock took it and Havyn noticed Hunter moving with the belt in the corner of her eye. "Watch your back," she advised him. While the Rock turned and used the belt against Hunter, Havyn helped the now conscious Shane to his feet. She put an arm around his waist and moved his arm over her shoulders, walking with him slowly up the ramp. Vince and Stephanie were running past them, leaving Triple H to finish the fight. 

***

"Good morning, Vince," Havyn greeted him cheerfully as she sat down at the conference room table. "Sorry I'm late, but my car broke down and I had to get a ride with a friend." She looked around; everyone was staring at her. "What? A girl can't make an entrance?" She grinned when she saw Paul crack a smile and Shane cover his mouth with his palm to keep from laughing. Stephanie didn't even bother, letting out a giggle. "So what's up?" 

"You should be on time considering this is about your character," Vince told her. "We figured out exactly what we're going to do with you." 

"Really? Oops, sorry." She blushed. 

"The first thing is that you'll be accompanying Shane everywhere from now on. I won't be on screen much because I have other things to attend to. You feel comfortable with Shane I assume?" 

"Of course," Havyn replied. "How cozy are we getting, Vince?" 

He reluctantly answered, "Stephanie and Triple H cozy. You see, fans are getting bored with the McMahon-Helmsley Era, and frankly Shane's become a third wheel in it all. So what you'll do is develop a relationship with him. Right now it's already started, that's why I told you to save him from the Rock the other night." 

"Makes sense. So do I get a script or what?" 

"No, no script. All you have to do is walk around with him, backstage and to the ring, whatever, and make the physical relationship obvious. Can you do that?" 

Havyn raised an eyebrow. "How hard can that be? Sure, I can do that. When do I actually start to wrestle though?" 

"I'm getting to that. Hunter will be furious at your behavior especially with the fact that your new love is Shane, and will act like any other older brother would." 

"It's a vague repeat of the Shane versus Test angle," Stephanie added. "Except there's no Greenwich Street Fight in this one." 

"There's no way we can even try to top the last one," Vince explained. "The arguments and the such will distract Triple H and we can use the two of you to help strip him of the title. Finally, the part you've been waiting for: according to the rules, Stephanie has to defend her title within thirty days of her gaining it or the belt will be taken away. Havyn, at Backlash you'll be her challenger." 

"I am not wrestling, Dad," Stephanie said quietly. 

"No you're not. Tori is going to do it for you. You'll still lose the belt though, and with no titles, as a couple you won't be quite as powerful. Shane can start to take over and we'll get back to the usual way of running things, Corporation style." 

Havyn gave him a nod of satisfaction. 

"Just a few more things and then you can get out of here. You're getting your own entrance music. I was thinking of maybe using Paul's old Blue Blood theme, but adding more of an edge to it. Talk to Dunn before the show tonight and settle that, and for your new wardrobe, well, just go see them. They'll have a nice dress suit or something along those lines for you each night." 

"Sounds good. Is that it then?" 

Vince nodded. "Yes, you're dismissed." He watched as everyone stood and started to leave. Havyn stopped and looked at him curiously. "Vince, what was the original plan for me?" 

He shrugged. "Well, all Helmsleys are a nuisance, so you were just going to be as obnoxious as Triple H. Why do you ask?" He finished organizing his folders and ushered her out of the room. Shane was waiting in the hall. 

"Just wondering." She looked to the Heir Apparent. "Still here?" 

"You want to get lunch before we have to leave?" 

She checked her watch. It was 11:30 and they didn't have to leave until 2:00. "Sure, we've got time." 

He linked his arm in hers and the two left Vince smiling behind them. 

***

When the DX Express arrived that night at the arena in Raleigh, North Carolina Havyn was nowhere to be found. Triple H and Stephanie didn't worry too much about it; she'd disappeared before only to show up with another wrestler later that night. They sent the roving Road Dogg to ask around for her backstage, but other than that, they didn't care and booked their usual matches. Triple H was facing Jericho, but in a non-title match, and it wasn't even the main event. 

At around 10 o'clock, a few minutes before the Jericho/Triple H match, Shane excused himself from the DX locker room, saying he had business to attend to. He put on his sunglasses and straightened his jacket, stopping when he reached the parking garage entrance. A limousine entered and came to a halt in front of him. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler speculated who it was in the limo, since the entire McMahon family was accounted for. Shane opened the door and held out his hand to help Havyn step out. She flashed him a smirk. "Is Hunter fighting tonight?" she asked. 

"He's up next. Would you care to do commentary with me?" 

She nodded as they started walking towards the arena entrance. "You look good." 

"You look very good," he responded. 

She did look different. Her casual jeans and t-shirt had changed to a black pinstripe dress suit that coincidentally complimented Shane's own attire right down to the sunglasses she wore. "Thank you." 

They cut to a commercial and when they came back, Havyn made her entrance before either wrestler. The Titantron lit up with her new entrance footage. It showed images of her as a degenerate that morphed into every other look she'd had in the federation so far. The last one was of her in a suit, standing between Shane and Vince. The Blue Blood music played, but loud guitar riffs added in had created a more alternative sound. Havyn stopped at the top of the ramp, looking out at the crowd with Shane at her side. He led her down to the announce table and sat in the empty chair next to Jerry Lawler. 

King grinned. "Seeing as there's only one chair, Miss Helmsley, you can sit with me." 

Shane leaned back in his chair and patted his leg. Havyn sat on his lap and put an arm around his neck. She carefully put on a set of headphones. "I'm rather comfortable right here, King, but thank you for the offer...I think." 

Triple H entered first with his wife, both of them looking none too happy. On his way to the ring he stopped in front of Havyn and Shane and glared at them both. 

"Let me guess, you never told your brother about the commentary?" J.R. asked. 

"It's a surprise. You know how much the McMahons and the Helmsleys love surprises, J.R. Besides, Hunter has other things on his mind, like beating up Jericho tonight, and keeping his title at Backlash." She watched as Jericho entered and the match got underway. 

"I am wondering how and why you two joined forces," King said. 

"Let's just say we have a lot to offer each other," replied Shane. "Havyn's decided she wants to be a corporate degenerate, isn't that right?" He kissed her cheek. 

"It is. I've got the business knowledge of the family, and there's no sense wasting it. I don't see why Hunter would be upset though. I mean, we're already close, this is just making it closer." 

"Speaking of upsetting Hunter," Shane cut in. "I have a bit of an announcement to make. I've taken it upon myself to book a special match for Sunday night. It'll be a good one, too. Stephanie has to defend the women's belt and I know someone who wants it." 

Havyn let out a squeal of delight and hugged him tightly. "Shaney, how sweet of you!" The match seemed to be coming to an end; both men were lying in the ring. "C'mon, let's get out of here." She stood and pulled Shane up with her. They pulled their headphones off and left the arena, hands clasped and fingers entwined. 

***

Backlash 

"Triple H, how do you feel going into this event knowing that not only will Vince McMahon and your wife Stephanie be in your corner, but your own sister will also be watching from the sidelines with Shane McMahon." Michael Cole shoved a microphone into Hunter's face. 

"Michael, I'm guaranteeing that I will leave here tonight still holding this title because I am The Game, and I am that damn good." He took a deep breath. "As for Havyn, I've watched her howl with the Road Dogg, dance with Too Cool and even win her first title earlier tonight, but you know what? As far as I'm concerned, this is just another phase she's going through." With that he stormed off. 

Cameras switched to Havyn and Shane sitting in their locker room, Havyn was still in her wrestling gear and proudly holding onto her belt. "A phase I'm going through?" she repeated and laughed. "He can believe whatever he wants to believe." 

***

"What was up with that?" Havyn questioned. "Does he do that on purpose or what?" Her bag landed with a thud on the hotel room floor and then she kicked it. 

"Maybe he didn't see you standing there," Stephanie said. 

"I have such a presence, too, who would've thought I wouldn't be noticed," she responded. 

"Am I sensing jealousy of some sort?" Shane asked. 

"Absolutely not. They're just annoying and when I'm around, too." 

Shane shrugged. "He would've done the same for you if you were still seeing each other." 

Havyn nodded. "True, true." The minute Trish had been wheeled backstage by the EMTs, Rodney was by her side to make sure she was perfectly fine and nothing had gone wrong. "She's finally proven she can take a bump if she has to." 

"Actually, she refused to do it unless it was at a pay per view," Stephanie pointed out. "That was rather arrogant and uncooperative of her. If she wasn't some Canadian Goddess she'd be getting put through tables all the time." 

"I imagine it might get a little old after awhile..." 

They all glanced at each other and then burst out in laughter. Something like that could never possibly get old. 

Steph grabbed the TV remote. "So, movie or what?" 

"Sure, why not." Havyn lied down on one of the beds next to Shane while Stephanie took the other one. 

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie had fallen asleep and Shane was going to leave when he realized Havyn was also sleeping, and on his arm. He kissed her softly on the forehead and tried to get as comfortable as he could. She stirred, allowing him some movement and snuggled closer to him. She opened her eyes to find them face-to-face and giggled. Shane returned a smile and leaned forward to kiss her. 

Havyn smiled sweetly and whispered, "I love you, Shaney. I really do." 

"I really love you, too," he replied. Content in each other's arms, Shane and Havyn fell into a peaceful sleep. 

***

To say news traveled fast in the WWF was a complete understatement. The entire roster soon knew about the boy wonder and his on screen love were not part of an angle anymore. Their behavior carried over from the ring to real life, and it was definitely hard to tell a difference...if there was any. Shane spent some of his days off at Havyn's place, or if he had too much work to do, she went with him to the McMahon house. She even spent days at Titan, helping out in the New Media department. Life was happy and wonderful until things started to go awry. 


	2. Part 2

Paul entered the locker room that the McMahon-Helmsley Regime was occupying at Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. It was Judgment Day. Paul was finally going to drop the championship to the Rock. "Hey, Edwards, where is everyone?" 

Havyn didn't bother looking up from what she was reading. "Yo, Levesque. Stephanie ran off with Tori to shoot a promo, Vince and Shane had some last minute details to take care of, and Brian and Sean are obviously in the ring." 

"Thanks," he replied and turned to leave but stopped. "What are you still doing here then?" 

"Reading mail. While you're here, can I get your opinion on something?" 

"Sure," he said, sitting on the couch next to her. 

"Okay, um, have you ever gotten fan mail that was...I don't know...weird?" 

"Well, I've gotten lingerie and marriage proposals. Those can be weird, but mainly they're entertaining." He chuckled to himself. "Why do you ask?" 

Havyn handed him the letter. "This is a different kind of weird." 

He examined the black paper. A message had been neatly printed in silver pen. "My sweet Havyn, I wish for you to be mine," Paul read aloud. "That's not too bad. Some marks just get a little carried away with angles and characters." 

"The first letter I totally shrugged off, but..." 

"Wait, you mean you've gotten more than one?" 

"Yeah...this is the third or fourth I think. They all say the same thing basically, someone loves me and wants to be with me." She shrugged. 

He paused to think for a minute, pulling his hair out of his ponytail. "So, if you're getting a little freaked out, tell Shane." 

"I can't. He's so busy with work and I don't want our time together to be shrouded over with this. You're the only one who knows now. Maybe you're right and it's just some crazy mark." 

"No, crazy marks only send one letter. Stalkers send more. C'mon, we'll go find Shane and you're gonna tell him what's up." He stood and pulled her up. 

"But the main event is in ten minutes, Levesque," she protested. 

"But nothing. You have time. Now grab your belt and let's go." He dragged her out of the locker room, only giving her time to throw the women's belt over her shoulder. "Hey, Shane, we were just looking for you," Paul said when they found Shane talking to the newest additions to the superstar roster. 

"Oh yeah?" He dismissed the girls and wrapped an arm around Havyn's waist. "You look fabulous." 

"You say that all the time," she replied, smiling. 

"It's true all the time." 

"Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said slowly. "Shane…" 

Before she could get any farther he cut her off, "I'm sorry, but can we talk after the match? We have to get out there." 

"Of course. It's not that important anyway." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." She forced a smile as they joined the rest of the Regime at the entrance curtains. 

***

The letters kept coming. Havyn never did tell Shane, or anyone else for that matter. She put them all in a shoebox, which she kept under her bed where he wouldn't find them. If he did stumble upon the box, she hoped he'd ignore it and not ask any questions. She'd tell him, just when she found the right time. 

She opened her front door to get the morning paper and found a long flower box. Her stomach lurched. Something wasn't right. She took the box inside and placed it on the kitchen table, taking a deep breath before opening it. 

Inside was a bundle of red roses, dead and wilted, the petals falling off. The stems were lined with sharp thorns and they'd been wrapped in shredded black ribbon and barbed wire. A simple black card rested on top of the gift and the same thing was written in silver. 

"You will be mine," she read aloud. Chills moved down her spine as tears trickled down her cheeks. She had to get away from this and fast. 

***

Two hours later Havyn was walking the halls of Titan Tower, nervously, not sure what to do with herself. Shane was in a meeting and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't just burst in. She turned to pace again and smacked into a large warm mass. She looked up to see Rodney. "Hi," she said quietly. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the redness of her eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks. 

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied, not really wanting to talk to him about it. "I'm just waiting for Shane." 

"He's going to be a while still. C'mon, you can tell me." 

Havyn sighed. "I, well, to put this in the nicest way, I have a fan who's a little infatuated with me. I keep getting scary letters and this morning I got a box of dead roses in barbed wire." 

"How creepy. I know you want to tell Shane, but you should go straight to Vince with this. He can tell Jim Dotson to keep security on the alert. Hey, maybe you can even have your own bodyguards. That'd be cool, right?" He nudged her, trying to get her to smile. 

"I suppose so. I think I'll go see Vince." She nodded slowly at her decision and hugged the tall blonde. "Thanks, Rod." 

"No problem. I'm always around if you ever need anything. You know that." He watched her walk down the hall with a purpose. 

Havyn entered Vince's office and sat down across from him. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. 

"Of course, Havyn, what do you need?" He removed his reading glasses and folded his hands in front of him. 

"Okay, well, I've been getting stalker letters for about a month now and this morning I got dead flowers. This has got me thinking that I might like some extra security around if it isn't a problem." 

"That would never be a problem. I'll tell Jim right away and we'll have the team on the look out for anything suspicious at all events." 

"Thank you, Vince," she said sincerely, getting up. 

"Oh, Miss Edwards," he began. 

Uh oh. She looked down at the tone he was giving her. It was a fatherly voice. "Yes?" 

"Why didn't Shane come to me about this?" 

"Because I haven't told Shane yet." He opened his mouth to say something else but she cut him off. "I was going to, just now, but he's in a meeting and I ran into Rodney. He told me that I should tell you and get it off my chest. As soon as Shane's done, I'm going to tell him, no matter what. Don't worry about a thing." She gave him a weak smile and left. 

"I worry about you enough as it is," Vince muttered under his breath. 

***

If Havyn was to learn at least one important lesson in life, she guessed it was to never keep something from Shane McMahon. Or maybe it was to never tell him anything. He gave even more explicit instructions to Jim Dotson than Vince, and he went so far as to write a storyline that required Havyn to be surrounded by numerous wrestlers at all times. 

She thought it was a little overboard at first, but the letters continued. The latest was a large manila envelope containing black and white photos. Some were of Havyn in the ring alone, with Shane or with her newest escorts, the Mean Street Posse. Others were more personal. Those were the disturbing ones. Photos taken of her sleeping in her own bed beside Shane. He was disfigured in each one, burned out or scratched over harshly with a pen. 

Havyn wasted no time moving her belongings into the McMahon household. She couldn't stay in her own home; it wasn't safe. At events she hung close to the ring apron, afraid to go too close to the crowd. 

Vince absolutely refused to get the police involved because it would cause too much commotion and make the company look bad. Havyn wanted to take his statements to offense, but she couldn't. She knew he cared; he'd just always been a businessman before anything else. And so business went on like it always had. 

***

Shane climbed into the ring to face his opponent...well, actually, to get the crap kicked out of him...again. Havyn sighed heavily as she watched from his corner. She knew it was fake, but why he kept doing this to himself was crazy. Boy Wonder or not, he could maybe plan something that wasn't so horrible to watch. The Posse stood around her casually, cheering hopelessly for Shane. 

Rodney slid towards her, not taking his eyes off the match. "Don't worry," he assured her. "Joey interferes after the GTV segment." 

She nodded, but then stopped to think. GTV segment? No one had said anything to her about a video clip. How odd. She grimaced as Shane received a chokeslam. He was trying to stand in the middle of the ring when the Titantron came to life. 

A hand was neatly writing something, it was unreadable at the camera's angle. The camera zoomed out a little to show the table the person was sitting at. It was cluttered with photos. Havyn shuddered when she realized the photos were all of her. Then the camera zoomed out again to show the person sitting at the table. 

Rodney. 

She shrieked and backed away, only to be grabbed aggressively and thrown over the fan barricade. Rodney picked her up and ran with her through the crowd. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to fight him without any luck. Where the hell was security? She kept screaming and crying as he shoved her in the back of a van and drove away from the arena. 

***

Havyn opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the room's only dim light coming from a shaded window. Her hands were cuffed to the headboard of a bed and her head felt so heavy she could barely move. 

What did she remember? Not much. Rodney had taken her, driven for a long time. Then what? Her mind was so cloudy. He slapped something over her mouth, a cloth. It must have been chloroform. He must have drugged her too. 

Note to self, she thought grimly. Beat the hell out of Dotson if you ever get out of this. 

The bed moved beside her and she turned her head, wincing at the painful effort it took. 

Rodney looked at her with a delightful facial expression. "Don't worry, baby. You're safe with me." She tried to move again. "Be still, I'll take care of you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. His mouth moved down her neck while his hands began to unbutton her shirt. 

She cried harder than ever before. 

***

"Calm down, Son," Vince repeated. 

"I will not calm down!" Shane yelled. "I can't sleep, not without knowing if she's all right. How can you even expect me to calm down at a time like this?" 

"Shane, I'm as concerned as you are about Havyn, but for the sake of your own sanity, please." 

"Yeah, take a valium," Steph added. 

"Why didn't security stop him?!" 

"They thought it was a gimmick being that Rodney is a wrestler and a family friend. Look, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know it was him?" 

"You weren't. Sorry, Dad. I gotta get out of here," he mumbled before ducking out of the makeshift office in the arena in Worcester, Massachusetts. They'd been there for hours after the show, trying to decide what to do. 

Vince didn't want to publicize what had happened. He figured it would be better if the fans all believed Havyn's kidnapping was an angle. Instead of calling the police he called some undercover detectives to see what they could find out. 

***

"Wake up, Havyn," Rodney cooed, stroking her cheek. "My dear sweet Havyn..." 

Her eyes fluttered open. She could move again, but she was still handcuffed. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you do this?" 

"I love you, and I only want to be with you." He paused. "Trish was close, she was blonde and beautiful, too, but she's not you, baby. I only want you, not an imitation." 

"There are betters way to be with a person than stalking and abducting them," she grumbled. "And I don't love you. I love Shane." 

"Don't say that name!" he roared. "It's always been about Shane. Ever since we were younger, he's always gotten everything. We grew up together, but things were so different. Every day I saw him get gift after gift, whatever he could possibly want. My parents never gave me anything!" 

"I'm sorry that your parents didn't spoil you like the McMahons," she replied sarcastically. 

"You should be sorry! But now I have what Shane doesn't. You're mine." 

***

All the detectives knew after nearly three weeks was that Rodney was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately the WWF had to keep traveling, so Shane couldn't stay. There was still work to be done and matches to be booked despite all that had happened. There wasn't a moment that she wasn't being thought of by the whole roster and crew though. 

***

Rodney wheeled a food cart into Havyn's room, the door swinging shut behind him. "Dinner time," he said cheerfully. 

Havyn looked up at him as he showed her what he'd brought to eat. She had to admit he did take care of her. He made sure she got three meals a day and whatever she needed, but nothing made up for what he did the rest of the time. He barely let her sleep some days. 

When he took her she did the only thing she could. She pictured herself in another place. She even made intricate escape plans in her mind. How do you deal with a psycho? Go a little crazy yourself. 

She cleared her throat. "Rodney, I'm not very hungry." 

"Oh. That's okay. I'll come back later," he responded, turning to leave. 

"No, wait." 

"Yes?" 

Havyn sighed; she couldn't believe she was going to start this. "I've been thinking about what you told me...about growing up with Shane. And I know how you feel...it was the same with Stephanie. Could you...please, stay with me." 

He nodded in understanding. "Of course. You do love me then?" 

"I- I'm learning to." She shivered as he lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

***

The more Havyn pretended to be falling for Rodney, the nicer he was. He moved her to a better room with more light and he got her a clock so she could count the minutes she was without him. Sometimes he let her look outside, but only when he was with her. She took in the surrounding woods with an optimistic perspective. She'd be out there again and soon. He started visiting only once or twice during the day, but then spending the night. Each night she gave herself to him, hating herself for it more and more each time. As a result of her good behavior, he took her handcuffs off when they were together. 

She slept otherwise and dreamt of what life used to be. She wondered how Shane was holding up. 

***

Stephanie padded down the long hallway and stopped at her brother's room. She knocked softly. "Shane, you have to eat something." No response. "Shane, come on. The detectives are doing everything they can." 

"Well, it's obviously not good enough," he finally said. "Go away, Steph." 

"Fine," she muttered. She couldn't deal with him, no one could. 

***

This is it, she thought confidently, watching Rodney enter. It was exactly nine o'clock. "Rodney, baby, these handcuffs hurt so bad," she purred, trying not to choke on her words. She squirmed as he unlocked them and placed the keys on the nightstand next to the bed. 

He stood her up and kissed her roughly. "What have you been thinking about all day?" 

"You, baby," she lied through her teeth. "Your touch and how you treat me so good." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He completely trusted her now. He believed everything that she told him. 

In one swift movement she took advantage of that trust. Her knee slammed into Rodney's groin. 

He moaned and fell over. 

She kicked him as hard as she could while he was down. "Bastard!" she screamed. Before he could get up, she grabbed his keys and ran out of the house. 

Havyn ran. She had no idea where she was going, but she ran without looking back. The night was dark and the trees' leaves shrouded most of the moonlight in the sky. Her legs ached from barely being used. "Don't stop. Stop and die," she told herself. 

Her legs finally gave way as she collapsed under some brush on the side of a dirt road. 

***

The next day... 

Vince waited for his secretary to patch the call through. She said it was important, not that everything else wasn't just as important. "Hello, Vince McMahon," he said, picking up the receiver. 

"Mr. McMahon, this is Detective Farrelly. We've found Miss Edwards." 

"Where the hell was she?" 

"New Hampshire, sir. A local patrol officer was doing his rounds when he found her lying in a ditch off the road. He brought her in and ID'ed her. We're on our way down there now, should be arriving in about two hours. We're taking her straight to a hospital." 

"Why? Is she all right?" 

"Yes, she appears to be fine, she just has some minor injuries that should be taken care of." 

"Good, good. Thank you so much, Mr. Farrelly. I'll see you soon." He hung up with a smile and strode out of his office. "Maureen, hold all my calls," he told his secretary. 

"But Mr. McMahon, what about your three o'clock?" 

"Reschedule. I have to find my family," he replied, leaving to get Shane, Stephanie and Linda. 

***

"Havyn," exclaimed Shane as he rushed to her side. She was lying in a hospital bed. Bandages covered the scrapes she'd gotten from running through the woods and she'd changed into clean shorts and t-shirt. "You're okay now, it's all right." He reached to hug her and she pulled back. 

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I-I'm still sore and all." 

"What did he do to you?" 

The doctor standing by the doorway cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Miss Edwards shows signs of rape, multiple times from what she's said." 

Shane growled. "I'm gonna kill him." 

"A few questions before we go," Detective Farrelly said. "Can you tell us anything about where you were so we have a better chance of finding Mr. Leinhardt?" 

Havyn stared ahead for a minute, thinking. "There were woods everywhere, all around the house. The house though, I didn't see much, but it was…it was old and small. He's probably been looking for me…" 

Vince sighed and pulled the detective out of the room. "How quickly can you find him?" 

"Well, to be honest Mr. McMahon, we don't have much to go on. However, the house he's at is probably one of the old farmhouses. There are only a few in the area so it shouldn't be all that difficult. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on her, especially after what she's gone through. She really should see a therapist, but she may not want to. Being a rape victim is not easy and it'll take a while for her to emotionally heal." 

"I understand. You'll keep me updated on Rodney?" 

"Of course, Sir. I'll get my men on it right away." He shook Vince's hand and headed down the hall. 

***

The McMahons brought Havyn home later that day to stay with them. She was different despite her efforts to deny any change in her behavior. She jumped when anyone touched her and she stayed in her room. She looked pensive whenever anyone saw her, having much to contemplate, but she refused to see a therapist. Vince had expected it knowing how headstrong she had become. She'd figure it all out on her own. Rodney had been caught within days of Havyn's return. He was at the request of the McMahons being committed to a mental institution instead of prison. Whenever he became healthy, he would then be tried for his crimes, but until then he was locked away with nice padded white walls. 

***

Vince looked up when he heard timid footsteps coming down the hall. Havyn gave him a crooked smile and sat down across from him. "How are you?" he asked her. 

She shrugged, tugging on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Why do you work at home sometimes when you have an office at Titan? A really nice office." 

"In case anyone needs me, I'm here. I like to be here." He raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything else pulled a folder from his briefcase. 

"What's that?" she questioned. 

"I had a feeling you were going to talk to me sooner or later about this so I've kept it here." He opened the folder and turned it upside down so she could read it. "This is your contract. It expires in March of 2005. You were always going to be in important storylines whether as a main player or a minor one. You have potential and the crowd loves you. However, after everything that's happened to you..." 

"I want to be released," she rushed. 

"I figured you would. I'm fine with that, Havyn. If you were anyone else, I'd be a little more than upset, but you've been through a lot. I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to, so here's the deal I have for you." He paused. "I will release you from your contract, but if you ever want to come back and I mean ever, don't hesitate to call me." 

"Vince, that's too much, really," she replied. 

"No, I insist. You are always welcome in this business even if you don't get in the ring again, you can announce or something. Does that sound good to you?" 

"Very. Thank you." She smiled. "Now, just to write me out." 

"That might not be as hard as you think. Right now your character could really go either way. When will you be ready to go on screen again?" 

Havyn thought for a moment and stood again. "Two weeks. I just need some practice." 

***

Vince had her start the night by being thrown out of a van and found in the parking garage by himself, Shane and Triple H. Not Havyn's idea of a good time, but she was getting out of this. She just had one more thing to do. 

She walked down to the ring to her usual music in black track pants and a t-shirt that had been created for her, but hadn't been marketed yet. It would never be sold now. It was black with neon green print on the front that said "The end of an Era..." and on the back was "Time to play a new Game." It also had a picture of her and her signature. 

She took a mic from Lilian Garcia. "I'm sad to say that although I just got back I'm leaving. I'm going home where I belong. Hunter was right; I got hurt. This is my final challenge to anyone who wants the women's title. If I win, it's vacant. If my challenger wins, congratulations to her." She threw the mic down as Amy Dumas entered the arena. 

When she'd suggested dropping the title to Amy, Vince had agreed whole-heartedly, saying that she had worked hard for it. She'd do the belt justice, not like Terri or the Kat. 

The match wasn't very short, but it wasn't very long either. The crowd was impressed by Amy's highflying moves and even more so when Havyn gave her a Pedigree. However Amy won it with a hurricanrana. 

One...two...three. There was a new women's champion. 

***

Shane leaned against the doorframe of Havyn's room. She was looking at herself in a full-length mirror, making faces. "What's wrong?" he questioned, shutting the door and moving to stand behind her. 

"I look horrible," she said. 

"No, you don't," he argued. "You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful." He put an arm around her and he could feel her flinch at his touch. He sighed in frustration and backed away from her. 

"I'm sorry, Shane. You know I love you...it's just what happened..." 

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him, at what he's done to you. I wish it had never happened and I wish you would let me help you." 

"I want..." her voice trailed off, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

Shane reached out and wiped the wet drops off her cheeks, looking into her eyes the entire time. She didn't flinch. "You cry too much." 

"I want things the way they were. Rodney, he did that, and I'd never..." 

He shushed her. "I know, but it doesn't have to be that way." 

"But I never told you..." 

"It's not important. What happened happened so let's leave it in the past. Do you trust me?" 

She nodded slowly. "I've always trusted you." 

He embraced her, kissing her softly and pulling her down towards the bed. 

***

The Heir Apparent woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. He reached an arm out to his side. Nothing. He shrugged and got out of bed, heading across the hall to his own room to take a shower and get dressed. 

Stephanie was downstairs in the kitchen when he got there. "Morning, Steph," he greeted her. "Have you seen Havyn?" 

She looked at him sadly, sliding an envelope across the counter to him. "I'm sorry," she said before walking away. 

Shane's smile faded as he opened the envelope and read the contents. 

_ Dear Shane, _

Last night was wonderful and it felt terrific to have you near me again without being afraid of you...but I can't stay here anymore. I should've left a while ago, right after everything happened, but I didn't and I still don't want to leave you. I need to get my life together and I need to do that on my own. I don't know how long that will take. Don't worry about me. Stephie has my pager number in case anything happens, but even she doesn't know where I'm going (partially because I'm not sure yet) so don't beg her to tell you. 

I wanted to tell you last night about what really happened when Rodney took me. He raped me numerous times, but I had to get him to trust me so I could escape. I pretended to love him and I was with him voluntarily. I felt horrible doing it, really I did, but I couldn't think of any other way. I've thought about it for a while now and realized that because of what I did, I really am no good for you. You don't deserve me, Shane, you deserve so much better. Someone else can make you a lot happier than I can. Don't let me keep you from that by waiting around for me, please. I'll always love you and I hope you can forgive me for this. Goodbye for now. 

Frances 'Havyn' Edwards 


End file.
